1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles and, in particular, relates to motorhomes and travel trailers that are adapted to expand in size so as to increase the effective interior living space of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles are becoming increasingly popular with people who wish to retain the comforts and conveniences of home while spending extended periods of time away from home at remote locations. In more elaborate configurations, the recreational vehicle typically includes amenities such as a bedroom, a bathroom with a sink and a flushing toilet, a kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, and sink, and a generously sized living area with reclining chairs and an entertainment center. Furthermore, a recreational vehicle may be easily parked at a wide variety of locations so that users may enjoy the amenities of the vehicle at their favorite destination. Consequently, people who use recreational vehicles may usually be assured of a comfortable living environment at their preferred remote destination without having to rely on the availability of suitable hotels.
In response to consumer demand, manufacturers have developed increasingly larger recreational vehicles. However, a large recreational vehicle is often difficult to maneuver while driving or towing. For example, an oversized trailer is difficult to back into the bay or parking slot of a campsite. In addition, tall recreational vehicles may have a high center of gravity, which creates unstable maneuverability around turns and in poor weather conditions. A recreational vehicle that maximizes the interior living space when parked and minimizes exterior dimensions when in a traveling motion is preferred. As a result of decreased maneuverability, state and federal laws have limited exterior dimensions of recreational vehicles that may be transported on public roads, thereby seemingly limiting the living space within the recreational vehicle.
In particular, current regulations specify a maximum length, otherwise known as the maximum allowed length, of highway bound travel trailers to be no greater than 40 feet. Furthermore, current regulations specify a maximum width, otherwise known as the maximum allowed width, of highway bound travel trailers to be no greater than 8.5 feet. Thus, the recreational vehicle industry has devoted considerable resources to develop improved motorhomes and travel trailers that increase the effective interior living space of the recreational vehicle while maintaining the exterior dimensions in a manner that is consistent with the transportational size restrictions.
Consequently, manufacturers have developed recreational vehicles with one or more extendable structures, commonly referred to as slide-outs, that provide the user with a supplemental living space when the vehicle is parked in a suitable location. In particular, the extendable structure is adapted to extend into a deployed configuration during the time that the vehicle is parked so that the interior living space within the recreational vehicle is increased by an amount which is substantially equal to the supplemental living space of the extendable structure. Furthermore, the extendable structure is adapted to retract into a retracted configuration during the time that the vehicle is in motion or towed so that the traveling dimensions of the recreational vehicle are within the maximum allowed length and width.
The typical extendable structure or slide-out is positioned within an opening of the housing of the recreational vehicle and is comprised of a plurality of walls that form the supplemental living space therein and an opening that provides access to the supplemental living space. In particular, the walls of the typical slide-out are comprised of a lower horizontal wall that forms a single level planar floor, which substantially aligns with an adjacent floor of the vehicle housing. In addition, the walls of the slide-out may further comprise an upper horizontal wall that forms either a single level planar ceiling, which may substantially align with an adjacent ceiling of the vehicle, or a step configuration, wherein the ceiling of the slide-out is dimensionally lower than the ceiling of the adjacent ceiling of the vehicle. Furthermore, the extendable structure or slide-out may also comprise an outer vertical wall that is adapted to align with an outer wall of the motorhome or travel trailer, when the slide-out is placed in the retracted configuration. In addition, a pair of horizontal side walls may be utilized to join the upper and lower horizontal walls and the outer vertical wall together.
Such an extendable structure, when in the retracted configuration, is positioned so that the outer vertical wall aligns with the side wall of the recreational vehicle and so that the remaining walls, including the lower horizontal wall, of the extendable structure are positioned within the interior living space of the recreational vehicle. Consequently, in the retracted configuration, the housing of the vehicle forms a more aerodynamic shape having a width and length that are within the maximum allowed width and length for road travel.
In a deployed configuration, the extendable structure extends from the vehicle so that the walls of the extendable structure extend from the opening of the housing of the vehicle so as to align the opening of the extendable structure with the opening of the side wall of the vehicle. Consequently, the floor of the extendable structure extends through the opening of the housing so that the effective living area of the recreational vehicle is increased. Furthermore, the walls of the extendable structure effectively become exterior walls of the recreational vehicle so that the interior living space of the recreational vehicle is enlarged. In some circumstances, it is desirable for recreational vehicle manufacturers to further increase the living space of recreational vehicles to further meet the demands of consumers.
While extendable housings, such as slide outs, increase the livable space in the deployed configuration, other factors have limited the size of these extendable housings. In particular, the side walls of the extendable housing are typically positioned within the main housing when the extendable housing is in the retracted configuration. However, even when the recreational vehicle is travelling, users may wish to have access to different parts of the recreational vehicle.
For example, in motorhomes, it is generally desirable for the drivers and passengers to be able to access the facilities at the back of the motorhome while the motorhome is in the retracted configuration. The occupants may wish to use the bathroom or access the kitchen facilities even when the extendable housing is retracted. Generally, the main housing of the recreational vehicle defines a central passageway which in prior art recreational vehicles is unobstructed by the retractable housing to permit access to different areas of the recreational vehicle when the recreational vehicle is in the retracted configuration.
However, providing this unobstructed central passageways usually results in the side walls of the extendable housing being limited in length as the side walls of the extendable housing usually extend normally to the central passageway. Consequently, the total livable space of the recreational vehicle when the extendable housing is in the deployed configuration is being limited by the desire to allow for unobstructed access between the various areas of the recreational vehicle when the housing is in the retracted configuration. Hence, there is a need for a recreational vehicle that allows for larger extendable housing while, at the same time, still permits relatively unobstructed access between various regions of the recreational vehicle when the extendable housing is in the retracted configuration.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the recreational vehicle of the present invention comprising a carriage assembly having a plurality of wheels and a plurality of outer walls mounted on the carriage assembly, wherein the plurality of outer walls define a main living space having a floor. Additionally, a plurality of inner walls may define at least one slide-out assembly having an inner living space, wherein the at least one slide-out assembly is deployed in a manner so as to increase the main living space by an amount at least as much as the area of the inner living space and retracted in a manner so as to reduce the main living space. Furthermore, at least one opening may be formed in at least one inner wall, wherein the at least one opening allows passage between the inner living space and the main living space when the at least one slide-out assembly is retracted. In one aspect, the recreational vehicle comprises a motorhome. In another aspect, the recreational vehicle comprises a trailer.
In one embodiment, the at least one opening is at least one doorway, wherein at least one door is mounted in the at least one doorway, and wherein the recreational vehicle further comprises a stair assembly, which is positioned adjacent to the at least one opening. In addition, the at least one opening may be formed in the at least one inner wall such that, when the at least one slide-out assembly is deployed, the at least one opening provides access between an exterior of the recreational vehicle and the inner living space.
In another embodiment, the plurality of outer walls may further define at least one area selected from the group consisting of a living area, a bedroom area, a bathroom area, a hallway area, a kitchen area, and a dining area. Moreover, the plurality of outer walls may also further define a central passageway that extends in a first direction interconnecting one or more areas, wherein the first direction comprises a horizontal axis that is parallel to the floor and extends from a front portion of the recreational vehicle to a rear portion of the recreational vehicle by an amount at least as much as the length of the recreational vehicle.
In still another embodiment, the at least one opening allows passage between the inner living space and the main living space via the central passageway when the at least one slide-out assembly is retracted. The slide-out assembly may include a first side wall that is dimensioned such that when the slide-out assembly is retracted, the first side wall is positioned across the central passageway such that the depth of the slide-out assembly is increased by an amount at least as much as the width of the central passageway. In one aspect, the slide-out assembly may include a first side wall and a second sidewall that are dimensioned such that when the slide-out assembly is retracted, the first and second side wall are positioned across the central passageway such that the depth of the slide-out assembly is increased by an amount at least as much as the width of the central passageway. In addition, the first opening may be formed in the first side wall and a second opening may be formed in the second side wall such that the first and second openings allow passage through the inner living space of the slide-out assembly from the main living space via the central passageway when the at least one slide-out assembly is retracted.
The aforementioned needs may also be satisfied by the recreational vehicle of the present invention comprising a carriage assembly having a plurality of wheels and a plurality of exterior walls mounted on the carriage assembly, wherein the plurality of exterior walls define an interior living space having a floor. In addition, a plurality of movable walls may be mounted within the carriage assembly so as to enclose a slide-out section, wherein the interior living space may be enlarged by sliding the plurality of movable walls from a retracted configuration into a deployed configuration. Moreover, at least one opening may be formed in at least one of the plurality of movable walls, wherein the one or more openings allow access to the slide-out section when the slide-out section is positioned in the retracted configuration, and wherein the one or more openings allow access to an exterior of the recreational vehicle when the slide-out section is positioned in the deployed configuration.
Furthermore, the aforementioned needs may also be satisfied by the recreational vehicle of the present invention comprising a carriage assembly having a plurality of wheels and a main housing which includes a plurality of main housing walls defining a main living space having a floor and a plurality of living space locations with a central passageway that extends in a first direction interconnecting the plurality of living spaces and wherein an opening is formed in one of the plurality of main housing walls.
Additionally, an extendable housing may be mounted within the opening in one of the plurality of main housing walls, wherein the extendable housing is movable in a direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction between an extended and a retracted position, wherein a doorway is formed in the extendable housing such that, when the extendable housing in the retracted position, the doorway is positioned adjacent the central passageway so as to permit user access between the plurality of living spaces via the central passageway and when the extendable housing is in the extended configuration, the doorway permits access to the exterior of the recreational vehicle. In one aspect, the extendable housing may include a first side wall that is dimensioned such that when the extendable housing is in the retracted configuration, the first side wall is positioned across the central passageway such that the depth of the extendable housing is increased by an amount at least as much as the width of the central passageway.